Flynn
by Awatere11
Summary: So, this one has been in my story folder for a while and I keep going back to it. No idea where it is going but I started it before Lolly Verse so it is one that seems determined to get some air. What if Ianto had one more secret about Lisa?
1. Chapter 1

1

Ianto was quiet, quieter than normal and Jack was glancing at him every few minutes as he tried to work out what the problem might be.

It had been a simple retrieval turned to shit, thanks to Unit and now they were heading back to the Hub triumphant.

Ianto had stood toe to toe with the general snarling, much to Jack's excited libido's delight but now the temperature was definitely cool.

As in ….

Iceberg Alert!

Jack even let him drive for the love of the gods.

The coms pinged and Ianto reached for the internal blue-tooth, letting the speakers crackle to life as Tosh talked with Owen.

"Tosh? Do we have a window for the transporter Jack had organized for this?"Ianto cut into the conversation in an uncharacteristic show of rudeness.

"Two hours away, but Owen and I can handle it here at the Hub. You need to get your skates on if you …"

"I still have to do the report on it and enter the other tech that we recovered from the scene. I have three to four hours worth of work before the de-briefing in the morning" he cut her off a second time as he swung the SUV onto the Plaza.

"Can't it be done in the morning, you'll miss his …"

"It's already too late" Ianto snapped, "Just fucking drop it. I'm a big enough bastard in my sister's eyes as it is, why turn up late when the party is almost over? So she can crow? No. I will go next weekend, if she lets me in and I will have to take my lumps."

Jack was looking at Ianto with shock as he heard the cursing and open aggression coming from the usually sedate Welshman.

"I am so sorry" Tosh sighed, "You had this day locked in for months."

"Torchwood, what can I say" Ianto snorted, "I do my duty for queen and fucking country!"

Ianto came to a halt and pulled the handbrake on viciously, sliding from the vehicle as it was still turning off.

Jack blinked with confusion, "Tosh? Ianto was meant to have today off?"

"Oh Jack, he told you again yesterday that he was not going to be here today, then you went and gave Gwen the day off without even telling him. He's missed the birthday party for …" she stopped talking and Jack frowned.

"For who?"

"One of his sister's kids" she finally said, "It was an important one. Fifth birthday. He has been reminding you all week that he had the day off."

"Shit" Jack sighed, walking down to the lower levels where he expected to find Ianto filing, what he didn't expect was to find him sitting at the desk staring forlornly at the birthday gift wrapped in a huge bow.

The tears were a surprise as well and Ianto stood, wiping his face angrily as he saw Jack entering his domain.

"Ianto?" Jack asked hesitantly, stepping forward and he was surprised to see Ianto stepping back with a frown of warning.

"I'm sorry Ianto" Jack said softly, "I should have remembered. Gwen just …"

Ianto made a small noise and scooped up some files, shrugging, "Yeah. Gwen. Never mind, I'm sure she enjoyed her day with Rhys' mother shopping."

"No, it was …a dentist …what?" Jack reared back as Ianto swung to glare at him.

"She was crowing about it, the party favors for the bloody wedding. That's where she's been all day. Buying gifts for her bridesmaids, which do not include Tosh, and trying different wedding cakes. Cake. She's eating cake while my …" Ianto slammed the files down and slumped, looking so young and beaten.

"Ianto, I …"

"Doesn't matter. Done now. I missed his pre-school check and today was his first day of school. Now his party. All I have to do now is find a way to run over his cat to finish the job. My efforts to get him to hate me are almost complete" Ianto said deadpan, then he sighed softly, turning his back to Jack. "Will make it easier when this job kills me anyway."

"He sounds like he means something to you" Jack said as he winced at the cold logic.

Ianto froze, a hand holding a file almost slid into a stack.

"So, what's his name again?" Jack asked as he leaned over the desk to take a boiled sweet from a jar.

"Flynn."

"Nice name. Did your sister choose it?" Jack smiled as he crunched down on the lemony sherbet sweet.

"No his father did, one of the only things he ever gave him so my sister likes to say" Ianto replied, smoothing the files and turning to face Jack, "Excuse me sir, may I be excused? I need to assist with the autopsy of the Dergif."

"So, the oldest is David, right? Then … Micha?" Jack frowned, "I thought she not long since had her fifth. You got her that pop up tent thing."

"Yes, I actually attended her birthday two months ago, thanks for pointing out that I did go to hers but not Flynn's. I had forgotten about that, Rhia won't though." Ianto sighed.

"Is he adopted?"

"Pardon?" Ianto snarled, swinging to step into Jack's personal space, "Are you making a racist remark sir? Do you think just because of the color of his skin that he cannot be a Jones?"

"Ianto?" Jack gaped, "I've never seen the child. I have no idea what his skin is like. I was referring to the ages. Either Rhia had a baby and crossed her legs on the twin or they are not both hers."

Ianto stared at him until he started to feel uncomfortable.

Then to Jack's immense confusion, Ianto left.


	2. Chapter 2

2

It was almost a month later when Ianto got a phone call that had him going still, pale and then animated as he ran across the hub without warning.

Owen stood from his workstation and turned to look up at Jack who in turn looked over at Tosh who was already clicking her fingers across her keyboard.

"Jack that came from the hospital!" she called out with open concern, "Looks like the A&E main line."

Jack raced after Ianto and found him struggling with his seatbelt, still in the underground parking level.

"Get in the other seat, you are too upset to drive, come on" Jack said, bodily removing him and pushing him into the passenger seat as Owen slid in the back with Tosh.

Ianto glared at them all.

"I'm a doctor, I can speed things up if need be and you know she will just hack in anyway" Owen hooked a thumb at Tosh who waved merrily at him.

They arrived and Jack parked in an ambulance bay, sliding out and hooking the special ops card onto the dashboard.

They filed in and Ianto saw his sister sitting inside the door weeping softly, rising when she saw him approach.

"So you can turn up here then" she snapped and Jack looked at Owen who slid off to find out what was happening.

"I said before that I was sorry I missed his party but I was …"

"Mrs Davies, young Flynn is asking for you" a nurse said, flicking her gaze over the others and focusing on Jack, as they always do.

They walked back to find Owen already there holding up an x-ray as a small boy sat watching mutely.

His skin was a delicate mocha, similar to Jack's favorite coffee and his hair was tight curls about finger length. Not black, but a dark brown that made his dark eyes seem ever softer.

"Flynn" Ianto said softly and the little boy focused on him, his face lighting up as though the fresh cast on his arm didn't matter.

"TADDY!" he screamed with glee, raising his arms and then crying out as his arm complained and Ianto rushed forward to croon and kiss as he gently cuddled his son.

"Silly man, how many times must I tell you, bouncing is for balls, eh?" Ianto scolded and the little boy grinned happily against him.

"Clean break" Owen said without turning around, "been well set. He'll make a full recovery from this."

"Oh my baby" Ianto sighed, kissing the curls as Jack grabbed for the end of the bed.

"Lisa" he whispered, "You said she was more than a girlfriend. When she died you … you said …How do I look at him now. Jesus, you mean him."

"Please stop saying her name" Rhia said and Jack looked at the little face peering up at him.

"Did you know my Mama?" Flynn asked.

"No darling, Captain Harkness is my new boss, not from the same place as me and Mama's work" Ianto said as he stroked a little cheek, "He never knew your wonderful Mama."

"None of them wear suits" Rhia said suddenly, "Why do you wear one if they don't?"

"Because I work the front desk, they don't" Ianto replied.

"If you are a Captain does that mean you can fly a plane?" Flynn asked Jack.

"Yes, I can fly planes and helicopters" Jack smiled softly as he saw Ianto's nose on the little face.

"Taddy has to go back to work" Ianto said sadly, "Be a good boy for Aunty"

"Can I come?" he asked and it was clear from the slumped shoulders that he asked this every time, knowing the answer.

"You live with aunty. You have to go with her darling" Ianto whispered.

"But you are going back to work, I can colour in at the office, right? Like with Uncle?" he was begging now and Jack could see Ianto's face twisting with sorrow.

"It's not safe" Jack said calmly, "We have guns and things, we are not allowed civilians inside our base. Maybe another day when we have kiddie proofed the place a bit more than we already have for Owen."

Ianto looked up at him with shock as Owen snorted.

"Your Taddy is my Personal Assistant. We work for a Special Secret Service. Her Majesty is very strict on who we can and can't let in little man" Jack smiled softly as Rhia gasped.

"Sir" Ianto hissed, "We are not supposed to say anything about …"

"It's my fault you missed his party because of the mission, I think he is old enough to understand that his Taddy is a soldier that works for the crown." Jack grinned, enjoying the way Ianto's sister was paling as she leaned against the wall.

Ianto didn't know if he should scold him or kiss him.

He knew which he preferred but that boat had long since sailed with Lisa's rampage.

Jack would never let him near him now.


	3. Chapter 3

3

"So, you and Lisa." Jack said half way back to the base, the silence finally smashed like fine china. "Ah…you know…"

"Yes" Ianto said dryly, "Apparently I do know how to."

Jack looked at him furtively, "So…when were you going to tell us?"

"Never" Ianto slumped, "I thought I could keep him safe, that if you ever turned on me you couldn't use him to hurt me."

Jack resisted the urge to slam the brakes on and let Black Beauty coast to the side of the road instead, "Use him to hurt you?"

"You forget sir, I am the Archivist" Ianto said softly, "I know you would stop at nothing to win."

Jack looked in the rear-view at Ianto and suddenly saw Toshiko's shocked face staring back at him and he realised that was not the place for this discussion as he turned back onto the road.

They got back to base and Jack walked to his office, confident that Ianto would follow and once there he waited patiently for Ianto to get some control over his words. Ianto had this habit of chewing on something before speaking that made him seem to not have an opinion but if people waited instead of cutting him off before he was ready they might actually learn something.

"He was an accident, a happy one" Ianto finally started to speak and Jack settled, determined not to interrupt and lose whatever had been decided on, "We had only known each other a short time and..well. And you see, he's lovely. I was so proud, she was a great mum as well. We were trying to find somewhere bigger than the pokey wee flat and when she was offered the job on the next level up she jumped at it. Me down in Archives and her up there meant we got a good wage….well."

Jack waited as Ianto considered again, his lips pursing, "Well actually. You see. I wasn't archives, not for long. Seems they worked out my ability to access my edidic memory under stress so they put me in the field."

Jack blinked slowly as he felt something twist in the bottom of his gut.

Ianto was a fully fledged Field Agent?

"So, anyway, I was a field agent with archival access so this ole brain box could be useful and that is why I survived and Lisa…I mean..I thought…" Ianto sighed softly, looking out the glass at the team blow who were all pretending not to be waiting for the story too. "So. We'd started bickering about things, the place too small, he was getting so big and she realised she didn't really want to be a Mam. It didn't suit her. Suit her. She actually said that, she said 'Ianto this doesn't suit me' like it was a fucking dress."

Jack nodded.

"So, I had scooped him up and stormed to Rhiannon's and then the ghosts…the….well. I left him with Rhia and I ran for the tower, I knew this was bad. Wrong. I saw the Tardis and I knew, oh god I knew this was it." He sat against the desk and slumped "I almost killed her there, I had my gun to her head but she opened those eyes that could turn your blood to sugar…I ...I thought I could save her. Tanzanaki was in my brain box records on Cyber Tech and I thought…I hoped…I couldn't look at him ya see? How can I look at him? Her eyes glaring back like I buried her in the back yard. Well, I suppose she is…in the basement like."

He was running out of steam now and Jack knew this is where Ianto needed him to stop him, to let him breathe so he spoke, "I had no idea you were that firmly a couple. I was insensitive to that but you altered your file so much that you were unrecognisable, including the level of your loss."

"Yeah"

"Ianto…you know I forgave you right?" Jack asked softly and he watched Ianto's head rise as he blinked, "Ianto, I know what it is to want to scorch the land for what you have lost, I have stood in a place full of ashes weeping for the fact I was still there. Death, destruction, loss and….useless me just there."

"Yeah" Ianto said, more of a soft sob.

"He is beautiful and all I saw was you" Jack finally decided, "Ianto…this changes nothing except your clearance level. Jesus, I have had a fully qualified, trained agent sitting here while Gwen….Gwen… shit, no wonder you keep glaring at the back of her head."

Jack started to laugh softly and to his relief Ianto smiled softly, "She has a long way to go Sir."

"What level were you?" Jack asked as he reached for the mouse to update the system.

"Seven."

Jack's hand hesitated and he looked up with shock, "Excuse me?"

"Level Seven clearance Sir" Ianto said with a grimace, "I had full access to everything, including her files."

"Yvonne trusted you with her personal files" Jack said with wonder.

"Well, she needed someone to keep them in order Sir" Ianto shrugged, "Also, I was useful if she had to think fast, a quick phone call to me was a lot faster than asking for relevant files."

"So … you knew what was happening that day" Jack said sadly, "You knew she went against my advice."

"That's why I came here" Ianto nodded, "I knew you were a fair man, I had no idea you were…"

"What? So sexy, enigmatic? No, wait…I know" Jack leaned back, "Big."

Ianto blinked as his confusion showed and then smiled softly.

"So human." He said in the end, surprising Jack to silence again.


	4. Chapter 4

4

The Team had listened attentively as Jack told them, Ianto twisting in the chair as he waited for the backlash, then looking around furtively when none eventuated.

"How old is he?" Tosh asked with genuine interest.

"Just turned five, started school" Ianto said proudly, his face animated as he opened his PDA and amazed Tosh by tapping onto the screen on the wall, pictures starting to open of a happy little boy.

"Oh Ianto, he's lovely" Gwen sighed, "We were trying to stay out of the way back there, can we meet him properly?"

"Why?" Ianto asked with confusion, this sudden interest in him making him feel strange.

"Well, we all need something to connect to, something to remind us why we fight so hard" Gwen said knowledgably, "I have Rhys. Maybe Little…er…"

"Flynn."

"Yes…maybe Flynn is the reason we are fighting too. Right? Maybe he reminds us that this planet has so much beauty in it" she gushed, then looked around for support.

"Well, he has cool hair" Owen shrugged, "Looked like a sturdy wee lad."

"Thank you" Ianto smiled

"Right, we have a lot of things to think about, I for one have some thinking to do" Jack said as he stood, "Ianto, go home to your little man. He's hurt and clearly wanted you."

"Thank you Sir" Ianto rose and hesitated, "Ah, I can come back tomorrow though, right?"

Jack looked at him and sighed, "Ianto, I told you. It's OK. No one is judging you for being a single parent. Least of all me. Go. Be with him."

Ianto nodded and walked out, then Jack remembered that Ianto didn't have a vehicle so he followed him, "Ianto, how do you get all the way to the estate?"

"Bus?" Ianto said, "Or if it's fine I walk. Sometimes I change from my suit to jogging gear and run. I like to run."

"Let me drive you" Jack offered, "Your sister might have questions and I would like him to see me again so he doesn't find me imposing or associate me with getting hurt."

"That…that is kind" Ianto nodded, ducking his head and Jack smiled softly as he watched Ianto reached for the Great Coat, gently shaking it before turning and Jack accepted it as always.

The drive was in relative silence, the radio filling the void for them both and as they drew close Ianto started indicating the turns until they pulled up outside a house that Ianto sighed at.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"It's a four bed" Ianto sighed, "Their room, Mica's, David's and I share with Flynn. He needs his own room. He has so much stuff and you know how I hate mess. He needs room and…I spent everything on her, everything. How could I do that?"

"You had hope" Jack felt sorry for the young man and felt bad for having thought of him as a superficial toy. A nice piece of eye candy. This man was so much more complex than he had let on, gods, he had a child. Barely in long pants himself.

"Yeah. Now I have a child looking for more than I can provide" Ianto slumped in the seat.

"What about insurance, surely…"

Ianto started to laugh softly as he sighed and looked at Jack, "Insurance from where? Jack, I never got a red cent for Canary Warf. Not a bloody thing. Any wonder some have committed suicide? To have survived that only to be left in the dark, wishing we hadn't been left behind. Our friends, family…gone."

"But…there was supposed to be compensation" Jack frowned as he tried to understand.

"No. Maybe her family got something I don't know. They don't speak to me and I refuse to let them near him as they have tried to nick him more than once. Visitation and then they want to take him for ice-cream, four days later I track them down and have to snatch him at the supermarket like a fucking child molester. He was scared for weeks they were coming to take him again" Ianto snorted, "You think I want to live with my brother-in-law, the homophobic arsehole?"

Jack looked over at Ianto as a small flicker of hope stirred, "Homophobe?"

"Yeah, if he calls me gay boy one more time I might fucking shoot him" Ianto muttered. "The day will come when I still have my side arm, I swear to god I will. Just because I'm Bi, it's no reason to make out there is a joke to be had."

Jack followed Ianto to the front door and Ianto turned to smile softly "Sorry for what you are going to see, she's a but mad this one. Pink is her signature."

Jack stepped over the threshold and blinked as he was assaulted by pink, the charcoal carpet the only saving grace and he removed his boots to enjoy the feeling of it.

"Ianto got that" Rhia said as she watched the man scrunch his toes, "Was me Christmas pressie. The entire house, god but it's lovely isn't it?"

"Wonderful" Jack agreed.

"That factory full of Franklerbs? They were grateful for our help and you told me to clean it up" Ianto whispered "I'm not in trouble for that, am I?"

"No of course not" Jack assured him wishing he had known how sparse Ianto's life was.

Then came a cry of delight and Jack forgot everything else.

Because then came Flynn.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Lost In The Hub by badly_knitted was the idea behind this chap, go read it she is so brilliant and I loved this one.

..

.

.

.

.

" _Ianto?"_

Ianto hummed down the coms as he checked the water level in the coffee machine before he flicked it on, the early morning air still crisply hanging to him as he pottered about in the top office.

" _Er…is it just you or do you have stink with you?"_

Ianto canted his head as he tried to work out which…ah. "How did you…Oh, you mean Owen. Owen isn't in yet Sir, why. Did that bloody Rift visitor give you a bit of bother?"

" _Ahhhh"_

Ianto didn't like that. Didn't like that one little bloody bit.

"Sir? What did you do?" Ianto asked calmly as he turned to check where Flynn was and he smiled softly as he saw the little one still sitting on at the front counter with his hand rubbing at his cast, "I do have Flynn with me this morning. Rhia had an appointment and couldn't take him. That is alright isn't it Sir?"

" _Er"_

Ianto placed the cup down and took a deep breath. "Jack?"

" _Um, it's arachnid"_ Jack whispered as if the little boy might hear the com unit and Ianto's eyes widened as he swung to look at his son once more, the little boy's fear of spiders immense.

"Shit" Ianto spluttered "How big is it?"

" _Ah, well. Cat? Maybe…small rat terrier?"_ Jack surmised as Ianto face palmed.

"Poisonous?"

" _No, no. Gods, no. Just a bit jumpy and maybe a bit bitey if pissed"_ Jack laughed and Ianto now felt his own latent fear of spiders rearing its ugly head. Why do you think he cleans do fastidiously…which might actually be the saving grace here. He cleaned constantly…everywhere webs might appear.

"OK, where are you now" Ianto headed for the workstation, "Maybe thermal imaging can pick it up if it's that bloody big."

" _Um"_

Ianto placed his hands calmly on the desk top.

"Sir? Are you lost again?"

The little whine was all the answer Ianto needed and he resisted the face palm threatening again.

Gods.

"Well where are you now?" Ianto asked again, this time less calmly, "Look for some form of identification. Look, are you near any stairs?"

" _Er…yes. Hang on, I walked up some but it was weird like I was walking up but when I stepped off it seemed darker like…damp. Lower? Shit this place reminds me of that movie with David Bowie in it…Labyrinth. That stair case scene, you know where they seem to go up and down for ever"_

"Escher's Stair Case, it's all about relativity really, ummm" Ianto hummed as he tapped the desk, then sighed "Jack did you go in the opposite direction to where you just came from?"

" _Shit. Think so. Nope. Can't find them!"_ Jack's voice was overly light and energetic which told Ianto he was on the verge of panicking now.

"OK" Ianto rubbed his face, "Look on the walls as you walk, about shoulder height for some big red lettering and numbers."

" _Huh"_

"You passed some?" Ianto said slowly, "Turn on your heel and walk EXACTLY where you just came from."

" _Silly really, a galactic Time Agent and former solder but I'm damned if I know my way around this place in…HAH! Found it. Um…let's see…"Okay, I see it. There's a red circle with C 97 written inside it."_

"Good, that means you're on level 20 south, in corridor 97. If you go straight across the intersection, 97 and head to the other side, then follow it until you reach the intersection with corridor 85 then turn left and follow 85 until you see a staircase on your right; that'll take you up five levels."

" _Got it."_ Jack set off, then _"Ianto? Corridor 80 what?"_

"85" Ianto said calmly as he rose and went back to the coffee machine, "Follow 85 to the left until a staircase pops up on your right. Go up five levels."

" _I'm here; now what?"_

"Turn left into C 82 and keep going until you reach the junction with C 54." Ianto said softly as he tamped the coffee grains "Take a left and follow 54 until it divides, then take 33. You'll come to a staircase on your left; go up eight flights, that'll get you to level seven."

" _Ianto? You lost me at 33. Wait, wait I found it. Ha ha! Shit, wait lost the torch…er…shit. Wait. Hah. Found it, great torch this. I like the big ones, how long have we had these stuck on the walls like emergency thingiees?"_

"Since I put them there last year. A lot to searching before finding Lisa's room" Ianto replied softly as he counted off the shot and flicked it off, "Have you found the green door?"

" _Yeah"_ Jack huffed, _"Wait. How the hell…do you have a map? I don't have a map. Lived here for over a hundred or so years and I don't have a bloody map. How did you get one of those?"_

"Jack" Ianto said as he turned and finished frothing the milk, making the cups of coffee and hot chocolate, "Eidetic memory, remember? I have this entire place in my head and I still get turned around some times."

" _Ah"_

"What?" Ianto paused with the spoon half way to the cup of coffee, a couple of granules of sugar tumbling off.

" _Er. Is this a good time to also tell you I'm naked?"_

Ianto calmly put the spoon down and breathed deeply.

Christ Almighty on a stick…it was going to be one of those days.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Ianto left some clothes inside the corridor by the door and watched his son sip his hot chocolate as he waited for Jack to come into the main hub grinning sheepishly. Not only had Jack said the wee man could come down to the Hub, he seemed excited to see him and Ianto watched Jack's face light up as he saw him on the old sofa.

"And the clothes?" Ianto asked softly.

"It spits" Jack said as he reached for his mug and sat next to Flynn, "Hey buddy. That looks good too."

"Yep" he popped the P and Jack grinned at him.

"It spits?"

"Yeah, sticky and gooey. Like boogers" Jack grimaced, "I fed my clothes to Ferdinand and figured I would just shower after I got it."

"Right" Ianto frowned at his son, then pulled an antique watch from his waistcoat pocket to check the time, Jack's eyes following the movement with a raised eyebrow. "Tosh is due in about ten minutes. Owen not another hour and Gwen of course whenever the hell she likes."

Although Ianto was muttering Jack caught the last part and considered it, realizing Ianto was right. Gwen didn't have an official start time. Maybe she should.

"When Tosh gets here and starts that program she was finishing last night she will be at least two hours compiling the data from the results, she can easily watch the Flynn-inator here. You and I can go explore. I would rather catch that thing before it finds a way out or worse still, it may have eggs" Ianto shivered uncontrollably at the thought and made a noise that had Jack smiling softly.

Tosh arrived promptly as always and Ianto explained as quietly as possible but it was clear from his grimaces that Flynn was not the only one with a spider problem. She nodded and settled at her workstation as Ianto took a deep breath then hesitated before disappearing.

"Where did he go?" Jack asked with confusion, then he started to snort with mirth as Ianto retuned with bicycle clips on his trouser legs. Ianto silently lifted his hand to show two more dangling from his finger and Jack sheepishly snatched them and bent to slip them on as Ianto got a front row seat to the Jack's Bum Show.

Tosh looked up in time to see Ianto's face as he looked at Jacks' arse, the shock… surprise… confusion… interest… delight… embarrassment… shame…back to interest. She had never seen it before but the attraction was so obvious it was louder than the klaxons announcing Owen's early arrival.

Jack swung to look at him as he walked in, his eyes having taken in Ianto's view, face and Jack's look of surprise and…annoyance. Well, well, well. Someone knew what they were doing and didn't appreciate the interruption. Like some sort or mating ritual perhaps?

Owen grinned as he passed and Jack couldn't help it, "Why did you have to come in now!"

"Left some samples overnight, wanted to check them Mister Prissy Pants" Owen chortled as he skipped past and glanced back, finally seeing Flynn on the sofa. "Hey!"

Owen changed direction and shot to the sofa, "Flynn, right? Come with me, you can help."

Flynn's face lit up as he slid off the sofa and followed the funny man, Ianto hesitating now at the thought of entrusting his child to the medical maniac.

"Come on Ianto" Jack said excitedly, skipping through the door and Ianto sighed as he followed, a crouched stalk that had Jack looking back and sniggering, "It's not going to be this close to us, it was way down there remember?"

"Ah, but was it?" Ianto replied, "Or did it follow you back up?"

Jack paused, his face changing to show he hadn't considered that and now he crouched as well, the 'fight or flight' impulse there and both men stalked along the corridor like extras on a Benny Hill show.

So…the size included the legs right?" Ianto hissed and Jack hummed.

Shit. No?

Ianto was now shining a flashlight at corners even though they were in full lit corridors and Jack was about to chastise him when Ianto froze and made a small noise in his throat. Jack followed the torch beam and the spider web was visible in the bluish torch light.

"Shit, I was about to walk into that" Jack said with wonder as he looked at the huge net-like web covering the doorway to one of the rooms.

"So…is he in there or waiting around the corner" Ianto muttered as he frowned and then removed a latex glove from his pocket and gingerly wobbled it around in the web, then leapt back with his taser gun out.

"Nope" Jack sighed, "Bastard. He could be…BEERRRRRRKKKK"

Ianto turned to find the spider thing had leapt from the light fitting and landed on Jack's head, Jack was currently dancing around throwing himself against the walls, slamming his head about trying to get it off. The containment box he had been carrying now stuck on a foot…sideways.

Ianto didn't think twice, firing and watching both Jack and the spider crash to the floor as the volts zapped them both.

Then Ianto grabbed the spider thing and ran (making unmanly squealing noises) up through the hub to Owen who stood with his mouth open as Ianto kicked the containment box over that sat by Owen's desk for a trash can and he dropped the convulsing alien in then slammed the lid on.

He then did a yucky dance that was so un-Ianto that Owen was still gaping as Jack roared into the hub screaming Ianto's name.

Ianto straightened, shot his cuffed and cleared his throat, "All done Sir."

"Good, good" Jack said calmly before collapsing to the floor.

Ianto checked the taser's setting with concern as Owen rolled his eyes.

God, how much drama can a man have before his bloody morning coffee, I ask you.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Flynn did the yucky dance for Owen as he hooted with glee.

Jack looked up from the sofa where he sat cradling his elixir of the gods, commonly known as coffee, frowning at the noise "Owen my head is still splitting."

"Well, bugger off then" Owen quipped, "Look at 'im. Just like his Tad."

Flynn grinned and danced some more, complete with cuff shooting at the end and Owen roared with mirth.

"Right, it's contained" Ianto said as he finally sat and looked at Jack, "You ok? Did Owen give you something for your head?"

"I offered him a plastic bag but he said no" Owen quipped as he wandered past with Flynn following, his little hands clasped behind his back in a mirror to Owen's.

"Funny ha-ha" Jack groaned as Owen laughed and went over to annoy Gwen.

"Right." Ianto looked at his son, "Flynn, since you have the day off school, would you like to come see my archives? Where I work?"

"Actually your Tad does a lot more than just file reports" Jack said as he rose, grimacing from the residual effects of the taser, "We have some aliens he looks after too. Would you like to see some?"

"Er…Jack" Ianto's uneasiness was obvious as he used Jack's name and not the title and Jack smiled softly as he tried not to show how much he liked hearing his name on Ianto's tongue.

"Ianto, Gwen was right. This wee fella is the reason we fight, right? Why not have a little fun. He deserves to know how brave his Tad is. You yourself said only the other day that this job has limits" Jack warned softly and Ianto nodded. "Come on soldier, bet you never saw a man with a fish for a head before!"

Ianto watched his son slip a little hand into Jack's and follow meekly as Jack talked about blowfish and the planet of their origin.

"What if he tells someone?" Ianto said to Owen nervously, "He's just a baby. He might slip, not his fault right?"

"Mate, at that age their imaginations are immense" Owen laughed, "If anyone ever asked tell them yes. You are an alien too and you eat through your nose or some shit. Then laugh and say 'Kids and their games, eh?' before shaking you head. Everyone will think he's making it up like a game."

"Jack seems to like him" Ianto said as he leaned against Owen's workstation and looked in the direction they had gone, "Never thought of him as a family man."

"Nah, me neither to be honest" Owen swung in his chair to look in that direction as well, "Mind you, he has been here forever. Goes to reason he might have kids out there, he does like to sow those wild oats."

Ianto snorted and rose awkwardly as Owen internally kicked himself. He had just upset the Welshman by reminding him that Jack was promiscuous. Good one. Owen tried to think of a way to save the situation but Ianto was already moving away. Shit.

The klaxons sounded as Gwen wandered in, her laugher as she spoke to someone called 'Brenda' grating and Ianto saw Owen's frown so mouthed 'Mother-in-law' to him. Owen grimaced and rose to follow Jack.

"Coffee please Pet" she called out as she settled at her workstation, "And a chockie bikie!"

Ianto blinked.

Tosh swung slowly in the chair to look at Gwen who was oblivious to the team's annoyance as she placed her purse down and started to riffle thorough it. She found the lipstick and applied some using a little mirror from her top drawer. She smacked her lips and then perked up as Jack's laugher started to come closer, checking her boobs quick and then pertly turning to look at…

Flynn had some sort of lizard in his hands and he looked at her breasts with wide eyes as the lizard wriggled about.

"Cripes. Those look heavy. Aunty Rhia sez hers are like bowling balls" he said to the woman, "Do you have a special bra thing to keep them still too? Aunty Rhia calls hers her Wrangler."

Jack had paused as the sight of the low cut top and he stated to snigger as the lizard looked at the breasts as well, the little green tongue waving about in the air as it tasted things like it was trying to lick her.

"Flynn, what have you there young man?" Ianto asked his son with a gentle smile.

"A lizard. He was in a box of things" Flynn grinned, "Uncle Jack sez I can keep him."

"Uncle Jack huh?" Ianto looked at Jack with a soft smile to show he didn't mind and Jack grinned back with his hands in his pockets as he shrugged.

"He really is just an iguana" Jack promised, "I ordered the mice for Owen's snake things and they mucked it up. I was gonna send him back but someone took a liking."

"OK" Ianto shrugged.

"Wait" Gwen said as she looked up from the top she was adjusting, "Did you say snakes?"

"Yeah" Owen snorted, "What else do you think I get mice for? The rats are too big."

"Rats?" she spluttered, "You buy rats too?"

"Don't' be stupid" Owen snorted, "Nah. I just trap the ones running loose in here for the larger things to eat."

Gwen went deathly pale as Ianto resisted the urge to snigger.

Nice one Owen.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Ianto had no idea where they were going but Jack seemed excited so he knew it was likely to be a pissing contest. So, imagine his surprise when they entered Thames House and went into the lift, Jack checking his watch with that eagerness that was now really worrying Ianto.

"In here, now" Jack turned and looked at Ianto with something akin to the Cheshire Cat crossed with Batman "Whatever happens, let me do the talking and just look bored. OK? Pretend it's one of Gwen's meeting rants."

"Yes sir" Ianto said and Jack grinned as he pointed a finger at him.

"Yeah, see? You got it" Jack chortled and Ianto stifled a groan.

Jack was way too excited for this to be good.

The woman who rose from behind her desk was instantly recognisable and Ianto felt his blood turn ice cold as he looked at the government representative for Torchwood.

"Hello Melanie" Jack said as he skipped in and landed in a chair, "Nice place. I thought you would want to get closer to the boiler, must feel the cold out here."

"Jack" she said with open annoyance, "I didn't see you on my list."

"Nope" Jack looked over his shoulder as he slumped in the chair and hooked his finger at Ianto, "Ianto made it. What did you make it under there, poppet"

Ianto's look was fire and brimstone as he silently scolded Jack and the laugh was gay as Jack turned back to her, "Oh yeah. Brolly. It's under Brolly."

"What do you want Jack" she hissed.

"Look I would have been here sooner but I thought you were still under that house in munchkin land" Jack grimaced, "Must have been a terrible time for you."

She blinked and focused on the young man standing behind Jack's chair like a fucking sentry.

"Jack, if you are here who is guarding Hades?" she asked and Jack snorted as he looked around some more, pretending not to care.

"I got that last report on the survivors of the Warf thing" Jack said and Ianto stilled as he realised why they are here, his eyes boring into the woman, "Been a few months since the last update. Well, I say months…like almost a year. Ianto? A year?"

Ianto slowly blinked and then canted his head as if considering it.

"It's OK Ianto" Jack wriggled in the chair and grinned at her again, "He doesn't talk much. Been raised not to speak ill of the dead so he is trying not to insult you. Tell me, what did it feel like? That day when you sold your soul by signing those compensation cheques back to the coffers instead of to the families as agreed."

"Now, now Jack" she oozed smugness, "It was out of my hands. Her Majesty was overly kind in her decision to award damages like that and our lawyers simply saw the error."

"Error, loophole…yeah. I know they sound so similar" Jack huffed, how thumping his boots up on the desk, "Come on, you can't think I am going to fall for that mumbo jumbo. Not when you don't even have your glass ball here…the cauldron in the corner…your broom by the door…"

"Sticks and stones" she snorted. "Is that the best you can come up with?"

"Well, I would dance with you some more but I don't want those cloven hooves of yours to scuff my boots" Jack grimaced.

"Are you calling me the devil?" she screamed as she rose from her chair.

"No. A goat. You are just another smelly goat." Jack said gloatingly and she was around the desk and reaching for Jack when the door opened and someone entered but Ianto was also moving, his gun sliding easily from it's confined holster to his hand and up under her chin as he stepped into her space, their eyes locking as he growled softly.

"Ah Melanie" Jack sighed, "Why do you always attack me?"

"Ms Adams?" the voice of the Prime Minister was low and warning but the other voice was soft.

"We always get a good show here, hello Captain"

"Hey Lizzie love" Jack smiled at Her Majesty, "You are late. I estimated your arrival a good two minutes ago. Ianto, stand down."

Ianto took a beat or two before removing the weapon from under the panting woman's chin and stepping back.

"We were just asking Melanie why the survivors of Canary Warf never got their compensation" Jack swung in the chair to look at the queen, "Not a red cent was ever paid. Did you know that? Your royal decree was overruled by the troll here."

Her majesty blinked, then looked at Ianto, "Mr Jones? My goodness. You haven't aged a day since I last saw you."

Ianto bowed politely as Jack raised an eyebrow with surprise.

"We met Mr Jones at T1" she said as she moved to sit by Jack and he lowered back into his chair, "He always knew what time to bring the tea."

"Well, now he wants something in return" Jack said and she nodded.

"He works for you now? Good. That makes it all easier. Torchwood is our royal organisation, this office was only to provide a liaison. Clearly that is not working so we suggest the entire package be transferred to Torchwood Three to oversee and as for that money for the survivors…Mr Jones seems the perfect choice to make sure that money reaches the right accounts."

"Ma'am…" the Prime Minister spluttered but she wasn't finished.

"As this is extra work we do hope Mr Jones will see that reflected in his pay check too Jack dear" she then rose and Jack did too, taking her hand and kissing it with a familiarity not lost on anyone.

As she cruised out of the room Jack turned to Ianto with that look of triumph he knew so well.

Winner.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Ianto thought they were heading back to the Hub so it was with surprise that he came out of his musing to find they had turned down another street.

"It's close" Jack was talking and Ianto wondered how long he had been zoned out, turning to listen as Jack contained. "The park is there, we can travel across it to work and it means Flynn has plenty of space to run about and terrorise other kiddies as the children's play area is at the back of the section and even has a gate to release the beast. I don't know what condition it's on though, I haven't been inside it since the early eighties."

They pulled up outside a large Edwardian style villa perched on prime property. Bute Park was indeed behind it and the large trees overshadowing it indicated that this house was one of the more decadent ones from the last century.

"Used it for a safe house last, was left to us when one of our agents died" Jack skipped up the steps and swung to look back at the confused archivist, "Weevil. He zigged when he should have zagged. Come on."

Jack unlocked the door and stepped back to let Ianto in and it suddenly dawned on Ianto why Jack had been talking about Flynn in the car. Ianto stood in the large marble floored entrance and stared at the sweeping staircase that belonged in Upstairs-Downstairs or something, his eyes widening as he took in not only the dust but the hidden beauty.

"Not much of a colour palette, black and white was all the rage back then. The pre-war era where everyone was so pompous, I stepped on a few toes then, I can tell you." Jack was excited and it showed as he showed Ianto around, opening a door to what was clearly a smoking room, "This would make a good office space, we can have the Hub transferred over at night, quiet times and such. A desk each would fit, I know these banisters look nice and slidy but I will talk severely to him about dangers like that."

Ianto blinked as he looked back at the room.

A desk each?

They came to the large kitchen and Ianto was in love. The middle island and the old wooden benches, the old open fireplace still there as well as the modern appliances chosen discretely so their 1950s feel still matched the house.

"This Island is big enough to eat at, some stools and stuff. There is a formal dining room but this is so cosy with the fireplace going, the toast tastes great with these tong things" Jack was nervous and Ianto sat on a dusty chair not caring about the suit trousers as he looked around and saw the hidden beauty in the long since abandoned house.

"So?"

Ianto looked up.

"What do you think?"

"I get the distinct impression that it would be the three of us living here, together" Ianto said slowly, "I am still processing that concept sir."

Jack nodded as he looked at him hopefully, "There are like ten bedrooms up there lots of room, this place is a bloody palace and really deceptive size wise ya know?"

"Bigger on the inside?" Ianto whispered as he let Jack know he knew exactly what he was looking at.

"It was a deal with some Dervorgians. A chameleon circuit for a wee job. I had intended to give it to the Doctor to fix the Tardis but then time went by and I needed space." Jack looked around, "I had to hide some people for a while."

"So when you made it a safe house you expanded it?" Ianto canted his head, "It is large. War, though. That's the thing with chamberlain circuitry, it wants its guests to be comfortable."

Jack grinned as he saw Ianto warming to more than just the house and he went for the kill, "Room for the whole team to sleep over, have a room each. When the rift is down we can be like a big family."

"You in my bed" Ianto blurted out, then looked shocked at himself.

"We can do separate bedrooms if you want and then…"

"No" Ianto barked, the surprise on his own face matching Jack's as he interrupted him again, "No."

Jack smiled softly.

"Actually Jack, um…I would like to forget Lisa ever happened and pick back up with the heavy petting, occasional banging and showers together and…er…stuff." Ianto blushed.

"Well, I quite like…stuff…too" Jack smiled softly as he pulled Ianto closer, "And I would like to explore other…things too. If you're up to that."

"Things?" Ianto's eyes widened, "Sir. 'Things' is a big leap from 'stuff'."

Jacks grin grew as Ianto played his game and then he leaned on and their lips met for the best kiss Jack had ever received from the Welshman since they had met.

It was full of promise.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Ianto loved the place, knew he wanted it…all of it and as he watched Jack flit from room to room like a bird showing off its nest to a potential mate he started to feel something he had thought he might never feel again.

Lust slid to one side.

Love bloomed in his heart, taking him by surprise and he fumbled for a nearby chair as he sat breathing slowly to calm the sudden panic as he watched Jack slow, assess and then rush to kneel and take his hands, "Ianto? Are you Ok love?"

"I love you" Ianto whispered, his eyes wide and searching as Jack stalled out with his own surprise at it all.

"Really?" Jack managed to croak out, "Me? The problem one?"

As Jack had hoped, Ianto slowly smiled.

"Come on, wait until you see upstairs, you will explode" Jack gushed, "I have a four poster bed up there!"

Ianto's' eyes did widen even more as he struggled from the chair and Jack led him up that ornate staircase that needed such a good clean and polish. Have to check for a really good polish, maybe a barrier wax for the brass pieces in the banisters they are so corroded they will take hours of loving…eeeek

Jack had grabbed Ianto by his arm and yanked him into a room, stopping his internal conversation with himself and Ianto looked at the large room with fascination.

Decadent dark stained wood, reds and golds, tapestries on the bloody walls. I tell you, tapestries!

Ianto walked in and let his hands slide some plastic aside to look at the furniture, the hand carved creatures, roses and filigree was amazing. Jack watched with trepidation as Ianto looked up at the huge ceiling rose, then down at the stained wood floors. "We need some new stuff and…"

"Nonsense" Ianto snorted, "This is perfect. All perfect. A spring clean, some elbow grease and this is shiny."

Jack smiled as he slid his hands into his pockets in an attempt to control his desire to grab the man and snog him silly. As if hearing, Ianto turned and stalked over to him like some large cat about to pounce on its meek prey.

Ianto leaned in like he was about to whisper something and Jack could smell that musky salty smell of him that drove him wild, like fucking catnip.

He kissed him.

It was not a snog either. It was….

Jack didn't know how they went from the doorway to the bed or how they got naked but you know they really were and Ianto's hands were so gentle as he guided Jack, letting him know what he wanted even as Jack begged for it as well.

Each kiss was soul searing, both men panting with desire and eyes locked in mortal combat as Jack felt himself being prepared and then as Ianto slid home Jack let out a soft sigh of relief. It was like he had been waiting so long, dying of thirst in a desert. Ianto's lips wee nibbling at his chin and Jack lifted his head more to allow Ianto better access, teeth now nipping and then Ianto bit down as he thrust to fully seat himself.

Jack could only grunt and moan as Ianto debouched him in such a way that Jack was sure the bed moving might scratch the wooden floor. Ianto's hands never stopped wandering, stroking , soothing and their feather light touch along Jack's sides were so soothing and infuriating at the same time as he writhed beneath his lover.

Gods it was glorious.

Then Ianto let out a soft cry as he arched back, his head snapping back as his hips slammed forward filling Jack with his love and Jack was boneless, his head lolling as he joined him in celebrating their home.

Ianto fell forward and Jack caught him, rolling them both and kissing languidly as he soothed Ianto now with his hands, watching Ianto's' eyelids flutter then slowly open to reveal that hidden beauty that could trap Jack like a fly in molasses.

"Hi" Jack whispered. Ianto's smile was slow to form and soft, a gentle breeze.

"Cariad" he whispered, "So much, so much so quick and I felt so overloaded I…I need a moment. Let's just be here, together in this moment, yeah?"

"Always" Jack replied gently, "Any time. This is wonderful, you are wonderful."

Ianto hummed as his eyes fluttered shut and he nuzzled against Jack, his dick still inside his lover. Jack held him tightly, hoping to keep him trapped for as long as possible as the feeling of fullness was so unique, just like his lover was.

Ianto's breathing lengthened and his dick finally slid free, Jack sighing softly at the loss and then he rolled Ianto to his back so he could pull covers over them both.

The world turned.

People lived.

Jack loved his Welshman.

It was ….

Perfect really.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Ianto knew he had two choices.

Either have the place renovated and then move in or move in and renovate around them. It was a no brainer.

Flynn roared with glee, followed by an equally excited Owen as they explored the house, Tosh and Gwen searching more sedately as Gwen pointed out the dry rot, damp and mould with that gentle patting of the arm to show that she was being helpful. Really.

She was about to start on the kitchen and Ianto smelt it in the air, swinging before she could say anything negative as he looked at Tosh, "Perfect, isn't it? I am not changing a thing! Maybe the pots but other than that, maybe the light fixtures. Some leadlight? Oh isn't it magical. Reminds me of me Grandma's place. I was still so little when she passed but I do remember the big shiny floors, so good for sliding along in me socks. Flynn is going to be a bugger on those stairs but I know Jack will be the main instigator in the inside sledding if I don't watch them."

Gwen's mouth closed as he glanced at her as if forgetting she was there, "And you and Rhys must come one evening once we are settled. A nice meal and then drinks by the fire. Have you seen that fireplace? You could roast a pig in there, god don't say that in front of Jack, I just got this image of him all stripped off, just his trousers as he leans in to turn the pig, his skin gleaming…oooo….gone all shivery now."

Tosh was fighting the giggles as Ianto gushed and flapped his hand in such a camp way that there was no mistaking the audience. Gwen's face starting to redden.

"I would show you me bedroom but…" Ianto leaned in with a soft blush and fluttering eyelashes, "We already christened it and I'm still savouring that…us…smell, Ya know?"

Then he giggled and flounced off as Gwen huffed softly, her knuckles white as Tosh struggled to follow the bloody diva.

"You are in a shit mood!" she scolded with giggles and snorts as she slapped at him.

"Did you see her face?" he hissed, "She is going to burst!"

"Did you really…christen it?"

Ianto's' face changed as he looked at her and softened to one of dreamy affection, "Oh yeah. We definitely warmed the bed. It was glorious."

"I am so happy for you" she smiled, then stepped back as a small child ran between them making beeping noises. Followed by a larger one who was making a growling noise. Then came the largest one, his arms flailing as he made weird screeching noises and then had to stop as he choked from laughter, then Owen looked back and poked his tongue before following Flynn around a corner so Jack started pursuing again.

"Well, someone's gonna put an eye out" Ianto sighed, "Bloody Muppets."

"I've never seen Jack this happy" Tosh smiled as she slid her hand inside Ianto's elbow, "Little Flynn is adorable too."

"I'm glad he's adapting to all of this" Ianto agreed, "A lot to take in for a wee guy. A new home, a new family member and I swear I head Jack promising him a dog earlier."

"Well it is a doggy kinda house. Imagine one sliding across the tiles and running on the spot" she goggled, "Just don't let Jack choose. He will come home with eight or nine."

Ianto's laugh was light and airy as he agreed and Jack listened with delight as he stood with Owen in a headlock, Flynn pulling on Owen's legs to help restrain him.

"I think he's happy" Jack said softly, "That sounds happy right? I do want to make him happy. He's had so little happiness in his life."

"He has me" Flynn said looking up at the handsome man and Jack smiled down at him.

"And hasn't he been lucky" Jack replied, "You are the bestest thing in his life and he told me that there were times all he wanted was a hug from you to make the whole world good again."

"Really" Flynn canted his head as he considered.

"Yeah."

Flynn smiled and took off, running through the house until he found Ianto and he threw his arms around him, the cast on his arm no hindrance to a good hug and Ianto crooned happily as he hugged him back, rubbing his little back as he whispered his affections.

So happy.

So loved.

Home.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Ianto placed more napkins down as the team dug in, cheering as the parcel of fish and chips was opened and the cans of soda were passed around. They had worked through the day to rearrange and sort, build kitset shelving in the basement and bookshelves in the room he wanted to turn into a library. The boxes of books in his London lock up would soon have a home. Of all the things he sacrificed and sold for Lisa's care, those first editions of his grandfather's were still safe. His son's inheritance.

Ianto had marvelled at the hidden gems he had found, the wonderful little secrets revealed as dust cloths were carefully rolled back and then taken outside to shake the murk off. Flynn's room had been sorted first as Ianto insisted his son be seen to, then the other rooms that they were going to use at first were cleaned and arranged, or cleared as the case may be.

Ianto had chosen a room for Rhia and another for the kids for when they came to sleep over, his large heart wanting his sister and her kids to know they had a safe haven if that bastard tried anything. Ianto had lived there, he had heard through the paper thin walls and knew she had married their father.

It had been his only worry with moving out as he was sure the only reason there had been no violence was the fact Johnny knew he would come through the wall after him but he had politely taken Johnny aside in the kitchen and explained his fears and worries for his sister and he was sure Johnny was going to try harder as a father and husband. Ianto knew he would beat the living shit out of him if she ever turned up with a black eye and he had talked to Jack about it on the way over to collect the last of their things, Jack telling him she was a strong woman and always welcome at theirs. Ianto had liked that.

Theirs.

Of course, Jack had cornered Johnny out in the garage as they collected the box of Christmas decorations that had been Lisa's and Flynn kept close. Jack hadn't had the long discussion full of thoughts and hopes. The flick blade had pierced the thin fabric of Johnny's shorts and undies, scratching at his balls as Jack calmly told him that if he ever hurt her he would cut his balls off and feed them to the dog he was getting the wee man.

The most unnerving thing for Johnny was not the knife, although you might think it was. NO. The most unnerving thing about the entire takedown was Jack's smile. He never wavered, never faltered. For the entire brief encounter (Pardon the pun) Jack never stopped smiling that soft friendly one even as the tip scratched hard enough for Johnny to find a speck of blood on his ruined jocks later.

Jack watched his love as he flapped and fussed, full of life and delight. No. Nothing was going to upset him. He would do his damnedest to see to that.

"Look you heathens, use bloody coasters" Ianto scolded and they all smiled as Ianto asserted himself without fear of a comeback, showing that he was happy.

"I love this table" Tosh said as she ran her fingers around the edges and Ianto smiled.

"Some pieces will have to do as they give me the heebies but I love this table too" Ianto agreed, "I see this room painted white, the red wood stain popping and maybe a red velvet sofa over there, this table and some throw pillows. Another sofa here, or a lounger, I love those big long ones with the wings back and side. Break the room into a sunny day end and the warm evening end with the fireplace."

"Oh Ianto, it sounds lovely" Tosh smiled.

"Oh it is" Ianto sighed happily, "It's all lovely really."

"Flynn seen the new school yet?" Tosh asked and Ianto shook his head as he bit into a piece of fish.

"We are going to take him there tomorrow to see if he likes it" Jack answered for him "If the little fella doesn't like it we will have to commute back and forth to his old school. I promised he doesn't have to change if he is sacred or doesn't like it."

""Wow, that's almost an hour's drive each day if he decides he doesn't want to change schools" Tosh blinked.

"He's worth the time" Jack said calmly as he looked lovingly at the little boy who was laying in the floor colouring in, oblivious to the conversation.

"Flynn? Another Sammie?" Ianto asked and the curls wobbled back and forth as Flynn nodded, looking up and smiling.

"Thanks Taddy" he accepted the chip sandwich and hummed as he bit into it, then went back to his colouring books.

"I think he will love it" Jack said happily, "I think it's the right time. We can all adjust together."

"Well, I can't wait to paint that hallway for a start" Ianto said happily, "I see a lot of work but a lot we can do ourselves. Make this more our home if we put our heart into it."

Jack smiled softly knowing full well the house already had a heart in it now.

It never felt so warm in his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

13

It had snowed in the night and Flynn's first day of school was a Snow Day.

Typical.

Ianto had relented and let his kid out to play, then Flynn had woken and joined Jack in the games as Ianto made hot chocolates in big travel mugs, carrying them out so the 'kids' could play as well as sup.

Yes, Owen was there.

He hadn't stayed the night but was there as soon as he had woken to the white world, gleefully calling out as he slipped and fell, clambered up to slither towards them some more. Gods he must have been a little terror as a child. One on a leash for certain.

Ianto silently held out the spare mug of hot chocolate, showing that he had been prepared for this level of madness and he smiled softly as Owen slammed into Jack who gently cradled him until he got his feet under himself again.

"I'll just get some little mince pies heated for you" Ianto called out as he headed in, his son's faint crow as a snowball found it's mark followed by Owen's bleat making Ianto smile.

The house was so Tardis-like that the kitchen seemed to be closer today and Ianto found himself gently thanking it out loud for being so considerate, then he laughed softly to himself for being silly. But really, this was a wonderful house.

Maybe Ianto did stroke the walls as he walked down the hall and had hugged a doorframe or two when there was no one around to see the craziness.

So?

Ianto walked out with the pies and froze, the snowman in front of him seemed to have eaten his child, just the legs and sneakers poking out of its cavernous mouth. Then he heard the faint giggle and relaxed, seeing Jack and Owen hiding behind the car to see what Ianto would do as Flynn cuddled against Jack inside the Great Coat.

"Right. Never around when you need him, you know the Doctor might have saved my child but woe is me. I am all alone in the world with no heart" Ianto sobbed loudly as Jack popped up to watch Ianto play, "I may have to bash this beast's head in."

"NO!" a voice gasped.

"Flynn? Oh by the Goddess, Flynn? Oh no! He's eating my darling alive!" Ianto screamed and Flynn giggled some more as he clutched at Jack to see over the bonnet.

"I will save you" Ianto cried as he seized the broom from the door and ran at the Snowman screaming like a banshee and Flynn gasped as its head exploded.

"Oh no too late" Ianto fell to his knees fake sobbing, "My baby. My lovely baby. Curses!"

"Taddy" Flynn slid around the vehicle and ran to him, "Look. I'm saved"

"What?" Ianto gasped pretending he couldn't see his son's frozen legs and feet, "How is this so?"

"Magic" Flynn sniffed.

"Wow"

"Taddy?"

"Yes my magical child?"

"Can I have a hot bath? It was cold in his belly."

"Oh my love" Ianto scooped him up and ran for the door shaking the child about as he squealed gleefully and the adults followed with soft laughter.

Soon Flynn was in a wonderful bubble bath as his Taddy continued to gush at how wonderful it was that he had been magically saved.

"Daddy helped" Flynn said with big eyes and Ianto stopped folding the towel in his lap to look at Flynn.

"Daddy?"

Flynn started and then looked contrite as he splashed the bubbles, "Sorry. I forgot, I mean Uncle Jack."

"Flynn, you want to call him Daddy?" Ianto asked softly. "Can you tell me why?"

"Because I don't have a mommy. I have a Taddy. I want you to be loved too" Flynn said sadly, "No one to cuddle you. If he is a Daddy and you are my Taddy then you can cuddle each other, right? Love each other?"

Ianto swallowed thickly as he struggled for an answer and Jack did instead as he leaned against the door frame, "Yes. I love your Taddy. I would like to cuddle him forever and love him and keep you both in my heart."

"Good" the little boy said happily, "You can be my Daddy, right?"

"Yes please" Jack said softly, his face softening as he watched Ianto get his breath back and look up at him with one of those rare dazzling smiles.

"Yes" Ianto whispered, "Yes please."

Jack bent down and kissed Ianto, revelling in the freedom to do so as Flynn played in the bubbles without concern.

The warmth in the room was amazing.


	14. Chapter 14

14

It had been a day of fun and now it was drawing to a close. Owen had already left, his tummy full and his heart as well judging from the smile he was trying to hide under his helmet as he waved.

Bath time not needed as there had been one earlier in the day so it was PJs and a story for the wee man, Jack settling in the bed with the boy as they read the story together, Flynn showing he was a keen reader with more than one favourite book he knew by heart. Jack didn't realise he was caught in a trap until the third book was eagerly shoved at him.

Jack finally settled the little boy, pleased to see him sleeping as he pulled the bedroom door to, leaving it open slightly so they might hear him if he called out. Strange house, strange noises. A little one might have bad dreams in a new home and unlike the night before he was not as tuckered out.

Jack entered the bedroom to find Ianto already in bed and Jack noted the lack of a PJ top, glad he might be able to stroke some bare skin as they cuddle tonight and as he went to change into his PJ bottoms Ianto made a small noise and shook his head.

Jack looked up with question.

"Can't make love with clothes on Cariad" Ianto said coyly, his blush sweet in the dimmed light.

Jack slid in and warm hands were reaching under the covers, encouraging him closer until their more than excited hard-ons found each other as the two men kissed and Ianto sighed softly.

"Alone at last, eh?" Jack whispered and Ianto hummed happily, wriggling as he did when happy and Jack kissed him again.

"I hope you intend doing more than just that" Ianto whispered back and Jack snorted as he pulled their bodies flush, their dicks sliding together against their bellies. Ianto's skin was warm and soft, the strong muscles moving as Ianto shifted to accommodate Jack's leg, letting him in.

Jack slid home easily, again surprised by his beloved and his desire to couple. Ianto had prepared himself and was not only a lovely fit but overeager which showed he had been kept waiting by that last story read to Flynn.

"Oh baby" Jack sighed happily, "Sorry I took so long."

"Make up for it" Ianto replied as he wriggled to encourage movement and Jack huffed softly as he buried his face in Ianto's hair and started to gently move. Ianto growled and wriggled again, his hands kneading Jack's butt cheeks as he encouraged more and soon Jack had a good rhythm going as Ianto started to moan softly, his head thrown back as Jack hit that spot that sent electric impulses though his entire body.

Jack grunted as he started to lose rhythm, his control slipping as Ianto stated to move beneath him and quicken them both.

Ianto grabbed at Jack as he came, calling lustily for him and Jack let himself go, following his love wherever he wanted to take them, the sensation of flight a wonderful heavenly gift.

As Ianto settled in his arms Jack kissed his face, cheeks forehead, hairline, any part of him he could reach without having to move and he watched as Ianto fell asleep with that lovely soft smile that was only for Jack.

Jack lay for a while listening to the house settle, his beloved sleep and the world outside turn.

What a time of wonderment this was.

Jack was drifting and heard a noise, rising to pull on his PJ bottoms and go in search of the source. He found Flynn restlessly tossing and turning as he sat on the edge of the bed rubbing his little back soothingly until Flynn's breathing deepened to match Ianto's and then he rose to return to his bed.

"Cariad?" Ianto asked sleepily, reaching for him as he slid in.

"It's OK love" he whispered, "Flynnie was dreaming, he's OK."

"Hmmmmmm" Ianto pulled him in and kissed him, "My hero."

Jack settled and enjoyed the warmth of the bed as the night lulled them once more.

"Love you" Ianto sighed into his neck, slipping off to sleep once more.

Jack smiled and followed him once more.

Always.

Anywhere.


	15. Chapter 15

15

Flynn was humming as he wandered along peering into the freezers at the supermarket, the ice cream calling out for him to come choose some for the trolley.

Ianto had stopped to sample the free bite sized pieces of pizza knowing Jack would love a pizza night despite their agreement for less take away. He could say it was home cooked since they heated it themselves and Jack could preen as he knew he had won some argument. Ianto knew Jack would crow to Owen about it 'He said it is homemade' while describing the amount of cheese topping.

He then looked around for his child and saw Flynn over with a small group of other children watching a display of fruit being made into an animal of some sort. Cauliflower and raisins looked silly. Ianto walked past and casualty reached out, grabbing his son's arm and pulling on it to let him know it was time to go without interrupting the woman doing the …poodle? Flynn made a noise of annoyance, wanting to see the animal finished and Ianto grew impatient.

He gently pulled his son away, turning to leave.

Next thing Ianto knew he was slammed against a display of condoms, strong arms twisting his own arms behind his back as Flynn cried out with fear. Ianto was so surprised that he didn't have time to react, the man then swinging him around to slam against another shelf and by this time Ianto's ears picked up his child's fear over the noise in his own blood boiling and he reacted, head butting the assailant squarely in the face in a awkward flick of his head and shoving back with his feet, slamming them both back so the attacker was now slammed into the shelves, growling as he then tucked his feet underneath himself and followed, flipping the man over his shoulder and onto the floor in front of him where he then punched him as hard as he could.

Flynn was hysterical as staff tried to move him away and Ianto rounded on them "Let my son go and call the bloody Heddlu or something!"

Ianto knelt and comforted the little boy who clung to him with wide eyes.

The Heddlu appeared, entering to look at the mess with open surprise especially when they saw Ianto there with the child in his arms. They spoke to the staff, then to Ianto's confusion they spoke to the assailant. Ianto had called Jack by this time and was calmly waiting as Tosh probably called up the security footage to see for herself what had happened. For some reason the assailant seemed to be pointintg at him and gettng sympathy.

"Right sir, you got some ID on you then?" an officer asked and Ianto looked at him with confusion.

"I'm the one that was attacked, I asked for someone to call you" Ianto spluttered, "Why the hell are you asking for my ID? Shouldn't you get his first?"

"That is store security sir" the officer explained, "An undercover officer. You appear to have broken his nose."

"Really" Ianto leered, "If he hadn't managed to play dead so well I might have cut his balls off for attacking me in front of my child, I still don't understand what the hell is happening."

"He attacked him!" a woman cut in to defend Ianto, "Just went for him, slamming him about and the poor wee boy was terrified. He never said he was security, never identified himself, just pushed me aside and attacked this poor man!"

"Sir, we need some ID" the officer said in a stronger tone and Ianto suddenly knew. He watched the female officer try to hook his son away as the other one kept him occupied and he knew.

"If you touch my son I will have your bloody badges!" Ianto snarled in a deep voice, "Flynn, come to Taddy."

Flynn burrowed his face in Ianto's side as he sobbed scared and confused as Ianto started to loose his control. Thank god the SUV was heard screeching to a halt outside and then Jack was there, striding towards them with that Great Coat like a cape flying back. More than one sigh heard as he looked like a fucking super hero.

"What the hell is going on here!" Jack roared, Flynn turning to see him and crying afresh as he knew they were safe now.

"And you are?" the officer demanded, "Maybe you have some ID."

"Captain Jack Harkness, Torchwood" Jack snapped, "If you want to talk to my superior you will have to wait. The Queen doesn't take calls on a Sunday boy!"

The entire store froze and Jack eyeballed the security man, "Tell me why you attacked this man and his son."

"That nobhead attacked me and is trying to say that I was abducting Flynn" Ianto said, the anger now making him see white flashes in the corner of his eye, "That fat fuck over there attacked me because my son is a different colour!"

"What?" Jack said with genuine confusion, "Wait. They think he's not yours? With that nose?"

"NO" Ianto snarled, "With that skin!"

Jack reared back as if slapped and then turned to face the officer who was now backing away slowly as his radio squawked for him to retreat the scene.

Her Majesty might get a call after all.


	16. Chapter 16

16

Ianto sat primly on the chair hoping like hell there would be nothing his child could smear on the pristine white velvet. Who the hell has white velvet chairs? Gods. Chocolate biscuits? ERGH.

Flynn was kicking his feet as he looked around the room, taking in the ornate gold frames, the pretty walls that looked like they had material on them instead of wallpaper and the huge room looked like it was for a big party, not just a wee tea party.

The door opened and Ianto sprang to his feet, the action encouraging Flynn to as well. He might not know a lot yet but he does know that when his Taddy is nervous it is important. Daddy Jack looked happy, his smile widening as someone entered and Flynn felt better as he watched his Daddy's arms fly wide as he rushed to hug the little old lady who was bustling over.

"Come, sit" she said happily, settling and Flynn thought she looked like a lovely old lady.

"Are you a grandma?" he asked, noting his Tad's look of horror but the old lady smiled sweetly.

"Yes I am, a great grandma in fact." She said to him.

"Wow!" Flynn's eyes bugged out, "So pretty. You are a nice lady, my Daddy only likes nice people ya know, you must be special to have so many children to love."

It had all come out in a huge rush as Ianto looked on with open shock and Jack laughed as he leaned over to pat his child's knee, "Yes love. Lizzy here is very special. She is the Queen."

"Like, the real one?" Flynn's eyes widened and he swung to look at his Taddy, "Taddy? Is this the lady you have hanging in the living room in the pretty dress and big sash? Where is her crown?"

Ianto blushed as the queen laughed softly, touched that her portrait hung in their home.

"The one of you in the lovely yellow gown, remember?" Jack smiled, "It never occurred to me to explain it to the wee guy."

There was a man at the door and the queen waved her hand, then to everyone's surprise the security guard from the store entered looking green with fear. Her majesty rose to look down at him, although shorter than the man she was suddenly impressively large filling the room.

"So you are the one who decided an interracial child is not permitted?" she asked and the man swallowed, another beside him stepping forward.

"I am the CEO for Penny Lane and I can assure you Ma'am that we…"

"It's Mum" Flynn interrupted, "You call her Mum or Your Majesty, right Taddy? A Ma'am is just a lady isn't it?"

"It's OK darling" Ianto crooned softly, "Sometimes when someone is flustered they say the wrong thing. Lots of people get it wrong."

"Like calling Daddy Sir" Flynn settled back with an air of confidence, "Only you call him that. Everyone is supposed to call him Captain."

"We are not pleased with the events that unfolded earlier today" the queen said imperiously, "We shall be very displeased if your company does not remedy this slight against a personal friend of ours. Racial profiling is far too common an occurrence these days when families come in all shapes, sizes and colours. We had hoped for more."

"Your majesty, I…"

"We are not finished" she snapped, "This man does not speak for your company we would hope, also the lovely Mister Jones here was manhandled in a most unsavoury way in front of his little child who should never have had to witness his father being treated that way."

"He hurt Taddy" Flynn agreed, his little head nodding.

"And we would like assurances that this event will not happen to any other subject of my realm" she was on a roll and enjoying the looks of horror, "We expect updates and we know Mister Jones will be treated with the upmost respect from now on!"

"Mister Jones, on behalf of Penny Lane, I would like to extend our sincere apologies for the mistreatment of yourself and your handsome son" the man simpered, "As an act of contrition I hereby offer you a lifetime membership to our stores with a discount…"Her majesty made a noise in her throat, the man faltered and then continued, "I mean to say, a credit card for your purchases for the rest of your visits to us, a limit of 500 pounds per week."

"Well" the queen sighed, "The economy such that is we suppose that is all you can spare."

Ianto was gobsmacked and the rest of the day went in a whirl, their return home a relief as their tired little boy got put to bed.

"So. That man is going to have fun getting another job. And the limit was upped to a grand a week. How the hell would we eat that much? I can't believe she did that" Ianto said softly, "Scary when pissed."

"Amazing isn't she?" Jack asked, not even having to read a book as the McDonalds play ground had zonked their wee man out and his full tummy was happily snuggled in bed.

"She was so nice" Ianto sighed as he scrubbed at his face, "Right. Shower. I need to wash this day off and then Captain, Sir, I might need a bit of affection here."

Jack was surprised to find he liked Ianto asking for his love, like it was special.

Then again, anything and everything for Ianto was.

Right?


	17. Chapter 17

17

"My shoulder is bruised" Ianto said as he exited the bathroom and headed down to the kitchen where Jack was emptying the dishwasher, "Look! Owen will be livid."

"Damn it, Ianto!" Jack had had enough. He couldn't bear another second of Ianto pouting. He placed two fingers under the man's chin and lifted his face. Jack lowered his lips to capture Ianto's and kissed him slowly, savouring the taste.

Ianto seemed to have other plans. He acted like a man starved, straddling Jack within seconds and pushing his tongue between Jack's lips, trying to control the kiss. Jack moaned and grabbed Ianto's hips, helping him roll and grind.

He was hard almost instantly and finally thankful for Ianto's outfit for the night. Those boxers would be easy, enough to remove, and then there would be nothing but perfect, smooth, porcelain skin for Jack to taste, touch, and bite. He did just that, splaying Ianto on the sofa and proceeding to worship every inch of him. The scent of Ianto's arousal spurred him on as he kissed and caressed everything from the top of his head to the tips of his toes.

The feel of bones right under skin had Jack worried.

"You've lost too much weight," he muttered before returning to his oral exploration of the man he loved more than anything.

"I know. I'm sorry." Ianto sighed and moaned, his hands moving with Jack's shoulders, keeping him close, as if afraid to lose contact. "I really try to eat more, I will try harder Cariad."

Jack knew what Ianto meant and he stopped for a second and pushed himself up so that he could catch Ianto's eyes. "Don't do that again. Don't pine for me. You have to learn to ask for what you want. What you need."

Ianto nodded, a wicked smile curling his lips.

"Then I want you to fuck me. And be quick about it."

Jack chuckled and lowered his mouth to bite a small, budded nipple. "As you wish. But that's not what I meant."

Ianto threaded his fingers through Jack's hair, keeping him right where he was, worshiping the small bead inside his mouth. "I know, I promise I won't punish myself again."

Jack bit him then, hard enough to have Ianto yelp.

"Good, 'cause I doubt I'd survive it a second time. Never leave me, never think I will leave you. Leave her behind in your memories, the only thing we don't need here is Lisa" He stood and extended a hand to help Ianto up. "Bed, now. I want you on that bed, ready for me."

Ianto flew up the stairs, leaving a chuckling Jack behind. Jack slowly followed, taking each stair slowly as he discarded items of his gear and clothing as he went.

When he reached the bedroom, Jack was naked.

He stood there, in the door frame, light from the hallway pouring in around his tall frame, revealing the vision on the bed. Ianto, naked, splayed on the large bed, was already riding his own lube-slicked fingers. He wasn't stroking his cock, and Jack could tell why just by how much pre-come he was leaking.

"You're fucking gorgeous, Ianto." Jack's voice was full of reverence, as if he were worshiping at an altar. He quickly moved across the room, crawling on the bed and over Ianto, ready to plunge deep into him. Jack saw his own desperate need mirrored in Ianto's eyes, and all he wanted to do was feel his balls slap against his boyfriend's ass.

"Hurry up," Ianto begged, and Jack silenced him with a kiss. He couldn't deny the request though. He pushed Ianto's thighs further apart and positioned his cock at the entrance, shuddering at the contact with the tight, sleek hole that always made him lose his mind.

Jack pressed forward, slowly but steadily. He could be gentle, but he couldn't stop tonight, not for a second.

Judging by his moans and rolls of his hips, Ianto wasn't any more patient than he was. When Jack bottomed out, he let out a pleasured cry that drowned Ianto's own moans and grunts.

"Move, baby. Please," Ianto begged, his whimpering voice did Jack in. He started thrusting with abandon, moving in and out of the tight heat that had his eyes rolling back in his head and his heart beating wildly.

"I love you, Ianto. Don't ever doubt that." Jack felt tears stinging his eyes, but he didn't try to wipe them off. It was nothing but an expression of emotion. Longing, and fear, and love, all jumbled in a messy, watery display.

"Never," Ianto whispered as he kissed away Jack's tears. Jack knew his boyfriend was also crying by the quiver in his voice. They'd been so stupid, Jack for never realizing why Ianto had pushed him away, for not fighting to get him back after Lisa; Ianto for never properly expressing what he needed and choosing to sacrifice their relationship to keep his job and be near him, just so Jack wouldn't resent him.

It was all in the past now, Jack realized it with utmost clarity. That phone call saying he had been attacked in the store had made his heart stop, the fact Flynn was with him made him angry beyond words.

His hips snapped faster, his upper body pressing into Ianto's. Jack loved the feel of his boyfriend's cock trapped between them, being rubbed along its length. He craved both their releases, wanting their renewed promises bathed in fresh come.

He soon got his wish, Ianto exploding first and triggering Jack's own release. They both shuddered and kissed sloppily, declaring their love in between large gulps of air. When they came down from it all, Jack had a passing thought that he should get up and get something for them to clean up a bit. He let the thought go and slid off Ianto, pulling the Welshman along with him to a side of the bed that wasn't wet from a fresh release.

Getting cleaned up could wait till morning.


	18. Chapter 18

18

"A party?" Ianto was surprised but not unduly so as he looked at Jack across the breakfast table.

"YAY!" Flynn roared, "CAKE!"

Ianto turned to look at his son, "Hon, not all parties have cakes!"

"Only the good ones" Flynn agreed with huge eyes, Jack roaring with mirth at the blatant display of naughtiness. So much his Taddy this one.

Jack sighed "OK. Maybe a cake. A proper housewarming then."

"YAY!" Flynn leapt from the chair, "CAKE!"

"Now you've started something" Ianto laughed easily, so happy and comfortable as he let Jack hold his hand on the table top.

"Right" Jack rose, "School. We will talk tonight about who is coming, OK?"

Flynn ran to get dressed, the new school proving a great choice as Flynn had made friends easily and was now delighted with the prospect of going to learn. He had his father's mind and gift for retaining information, this proven as he returned with a picture.

"I drawed this. No. Sorry. Drew this" Flynn handed it to Jack which was a tell that he wanted something, Ianto standing back as he watched Jack's face soften.

"Wow" Jack said after a moment, "Great horse."

Flynn scowled, "That's my dog!"

Then the boy realised he was being played and he roared with laughter, that deep belly roll Ianto did seldomly and Jack laughed as well.

"Well, I did say a dog would be great for the back yard" Jack sighed theatrically. Ianto made a small noise but Jack continued. "After school we shall go seek one!"

"Yay!" Flynn clapped, "A pound one right? We get to save one?"

"Yes son" Jack's face full of love, "Any you want."

Ianto face palmed as his son's face lit up and Ianto was assured more than one new family member tonight. Damn it. Jack never learned. Jones brains work fast and never let go.

Jack hustled the little boy out to the SUV and they roared off leaving Ianto to the silent house. His favourite time of the morning. Well. OK, apart from the waking up with Jack bit, but fully dressed this was his favourite time, OK?

Ianto ran the vacuum cleaner about humming and gyrating, then he filled the dishwasher and set the Crockpot for the casserole that would simmer all day and fill the house with yumminess come home time.

By the time the SUV purred back up the drive Ianto was ready to go, flipping the deadlocks before stepping out and pulling the door shut behind him, clambering into the SUV like a pro and settling to log his PDA onto Mainframe as Jack drove them to work, not so far away.

"Did you put tea on?" Jack asked, "That casserole?"

"Yes Cariad" Ianto answered without looking up from his PDA, "Just have to peel the spuds."

"I'll do that when we get home" Jack replied, "If we are getting a dog I know you will want to sort its bed and stuff in the boy's room. Flynn will want your opinions on things with it. A big step, his first sibling."

Ianto grinned as he finally looked up, his affection on his face raw as he looked across at the man driving, "Cariad, are you saying our family is growing?"

"Yeah" Jack sighed happily.

They got to work and Jack immediately said loudly that there was going o be a house warming at the weekend and Ianto fought the urge to face palm as Gwen was the first to crow. Great.

"We will have a late afternoon tea and then everyone can explore now we are settled, see how it all looks and I will have out the paper and paint samples for reach room so you can see what I want, or am still not sure on." Ianto decided to be positive, "Then once Flynn settles for the evening we can have a nice evening meal and some adult drinks."

"Sounds great to me!" Owen said loudly, "Toots? We could go together, take my car."

"Oh, yes" Tosh lit up, "Thank you Owen. That would be nice."

"Cool" Owen was flustered as he fiddled with his white coat, then took off down to the medical bay as Tosh liked at Ianto with glee.

"Flynn wants a cake, like a real party" Ianto said to her as he moved to stand next to her, "Maybe you and I can find a nice one and get some streamers and stuff, make the garden his play area?"

"Well, as long as its Owen-proof" she whispered back and they giggled.

"Actually, I was thinking of getting some of those foam guns, they can shoot each other out there for the afternoon, both tire themselves out" Ianto said and she grinned as she saw Ianto thinking of Owen as well.

"What can we bring then?" Tosh asked.

"If Gwen and Rhys are coming just bring booze" Ianto sighed, "I shall need something to get through the evening."

Tosh laughed softly as she promised alcohol, making a mental note to bring some chocolate as well.

Ianto did love sweets.


	19. Chapter 19

19

The dog was not what Ianto expected, or Jack given the way he kept checking with Flynn.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked again, "There are still more…"

"NO!" Glynn frowned as he realised he was being handled and the Jones Bristle was employed as he haughtily informed them that he was set.

"Wonderful" the woman smiled, "Not everyone wants a mature dog, they might only have a couple if ears left in them love."

"I don't care!" Flynn said, "They are in love. Look."

"The old lady that owned them first died and they are inseparable" the woman agreed, "We were not able to separate them without breaking their hearts."

"See?" he looked up at Jack with large eyes, "Love!"

Jack sighed and peered again at the Jack Russell and Cocker Spaniel who were hugging each other like terrified children. Gods. He thought of a big Alsatian or maybe a Labrador.

Little dogs?

"Flynnie…"

"Yes Daddy Dear" the voice was low, quiet and deadly with the unspoken threat of impending tears and Jack knew he was done.

"We need to remember to get extras on the list as two will need more" Jack finally said and Flynn clasped his hands together under his chin and finally looked at his father, knowing Ianto had been glaring at him the entire time as he watched the boy play Jack like a violin.

"Oh Taddy, two!"

"Don't crow too much you little monster" Ianto said softly, no anger in his voice as he looked at the dogs and felt a little sadness for them as well.

"Names" Jack said happily, "any thoughts love?"

"Don't they already have one?" Flynn then turned to the woman who checked the paperwork.

"Sampson is the spaniel, I suppose with his long hair I guess and the wee Jack Russell is called …oh. Gobby"

Ianto snorted, his hand slapping over his moth as Jack frowned, "Weird name."

"I don't know" their boy crouched, "Are you really gobby? Um. Robbie? Dobby? No? Um. Buddy?"

The ears perked up as he looked at the boy and Flynn grinned, "He knows Buddy, guess he was called that as well. Right. Sammy and Buddy, come on then. Wanna come home?"

Both dogs seemed to know the sweet child meant no harm and they crawled to him. Their fear and sorrow still clinging to them even as they wagged their respective tails.

"Maybe a car ride will make them feel better" Ianto offered, "All dogs love car rides, right?"

Ianto was right, the dogs went insane as Jack cracked the back windows enough for snouts to poke through, Ianto whispering they were low enough as images of the dogs jumping out and going under the wheels of traffic were making him terrified, checking constantly that the dogs were safe.

At the pet store Flynn was worried running to the winnow constantly to check the dogs were ok out there, then running back to beg for another toy.

"If I didn't know any better I would think there was a little Owen in there just then" Jack uttered as yet another toy was added to the basket, the pout in the wee man had been epic as he had explained equality to his parents and the need for both dogs to feel loved.

"Well, I see a lot of those arguments in the future now he knows you will cave" Ianto warned him, "He will lecture quite well now he knows you will listen."

"And you don't?" Jack asked as Ianto rolled his eyes. "Babe? He's quite scary when focused."

Ianto grinned as his child channelled him so well, now bantering with the store owner for discount as they were getting twice the stuff.

They drove home where the next problem started, both dogs making a b-line for the sofa where they sat happily.

"Flynn" Ianto said softly, "You know the rules, we discussed them on the way the in the car"

"Yes Tadda" Flynn walked over to the sofa and said imperiously, "No. Bad down. Come on we can check out the bedroom."

They all took off and Ianto sighed, face palming as Jack carried in the gear.

"What, that's what you wanted right?" Jack frowned, "They are off the sofa."

"And if I walk down the hall I will find them on his bloody bed now!" Ianto muttered as Jack fought the snort of mirth, knowing full well his love was right.

Flynn was so happy.


	20. Chapter 20

20

Rhiannon was looking around and for some reason this made Ianto nervous, more so than a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. Then Jack realised it was a big deal, he was showing her his home. His big sister, nearest thing to a mama he knew.

"Rhia, would you like a cuppa love?" Jack offered, "I will set the things out while Ianto shows you the bedrooms."

"Oh, lovely" she said, Ianto also looking pleased as Jack took on the role of hostess and let Ianto be dominant in the eyes of his sister.

"And this is me and Jack's" Ianto gushed, "Up there, I won't take you up. The boudoir is no place for delicate eyes!"

Rhiannon laughed softly as she watched her bother preen, then he led them all to another room, "And these are the spare rooms, see? These for grown-ups like Owen and Toshi who are staying tonight, two for the kids so when you two come stay you don't have to kill each other in the night."

David stared at his uncle stupidly but Mica lit up as she clutched at him, "Us? Sleepovers?"

"Of course, you let me stay at yours, right?" he crooned, "You can come stay here too. Mama might want a night off or come for a sleepover too. We can all have fun."

"Cool" David finally said, wandering off as Mica peeked into a pink room that was obviously for her and her mama as the bright pink screamed back.

"I think you two could stay tonight if you want" Ianto said, watching his sister, "The party is tomorrow and I need so much help setting up the decorations outside for the children's party."

"YAY!" Mica roared, running off to tell David as Ianto turned to Rhiannon.

"You deserve some time off" Ianto said softly, "Me, Flynn. All the baggage that came with. You really deserve some time off. Let me have then for the weekend, will drop them back fed and watered with all of their limbs Sunday after their dinner, yeah?"

"Oh gods, that would be so fine" she slumped, "I am so tired."

"Well, you can stay too…or would you rather go home and look after Johnny?" Ianto asked with an innocent look, her snort letting him know what she thought of that idea.

"Right, how about I run you home to pack some overnight things for you and the kids, we can have you all spend the night, you go home tomorrow for a child free day and Sunday I drop the kids back" Ianto offered, "Sound like a plan?"

"Johnny is on the late shift, won't even know I am not there as he kips on the couch when he gets home, the stench of booze form the home time shout makes me barf" she said happily, "Oh, Ianto. I am so pleased for you."

"He's perfect" Ianto clasped his hands as they walked through to find Jack kneeling before excited children who were choosing ice creams from a box, an excited adult jiggling as well and as the children chose Owen rushed in for one too.

"God, can't take him anywhere" Tosh scolded, "Outside with the kids to eat that, you chose a chocolate dip and you know you get that everywhere."

Owen scuttled off with the kids and she shook her head, then giggled as Jack offered her the box.

"Thank you Jack" she kissed his cheek and chose, then settled on the sofa with her feet tucked under her to watch the kids and dogs battle outside, the falling ice-creams and offered cones a hit with the dogs.

"They will get fat" Ianto huffed, "Look at them, eating human food!"

"Aw come on" Jack crooned, "A wee treat won't hurt, Owen is mostly human love."

As hoped, it got a good laugh and everyone settled as Rhiannon declined the ice-cream and accepted the cup of tea and sandwiches instead, her hand patting her hips with shame.

"Rhiannon, you have an amazing body, especially after two strapping children like them, they must have been lovely big babies" Jack said with a gentle pat to her arm as he knew they had both been over eight pounds, Ianto had said so when saying how small Flynn had been, "Such a credit to you."

Rhiannon blushed under the praise of such a handsome man, Jack adding "You know, I once dated a woman your shape. I could fit her clothes. Mind, she did go off when I stretched her bra."

"Oh gods" Ianto sighed as Rhiannon laughed and slapped at Jack, his eyebrows waggling.

"You are a one!" Rhiannon sniggered.

"One and only" Jack said with full cheek.

"And all mine" Ianto sighed happily, "And I will cut a bitch if she tries to take him!"

"Oh my" Jack gasped with theatrical hand waving.

Ianto felt in control, in charge and content as his mate fussed and rose to take out soda as he commented that it was heating up out there as the last of the day started to wane, sunscreen hooked from a shelf as well.

Such a nurturer.

Rhiannon could see the attraction looking at her brother's adoring glances at his man.

He was in love.


	21. Chapter 21

21

The excitement that morning was electrifying….literally as Flynn's hair stood on end and he ran about the house with his new best friends while Rhiannon tried desperately to catch at least one child to dress.

Jack was no help, egging them on as he ran interference with the dogs barking and scuttling across the floor chasing everyone at once and more than once Rhia found Jack's strong arms hugging her as he held her back, yelling at the kids to 'save themselves' and they were screaming as they ran, his lips warm and soft against her cheek before releasing and running as well, his yodels making Ianto bellow from the kitchen that he better not break anything.

Rhiannon looked around at the chaos.

Owen was outside with Rhys trying to get the banner hung, Gwen supervising which really meant she kept changing her mind with how high each end was. She enjoyed their groans of annoyance no end.

Tosh was in the main room with the large French doors swung wide open to allow the children a place to come inside if it rained later in the day, despite the cloudless blue sky Ianto was adamant that they had to allow for any contingencies.

Jack had scoffed at first but had come to realise this was Ianto's first birthday party for his son and was overly worried that it might not please the tot as much as one of Rhiannon's so he was now onboard.

"Babe, going to the store" Jack yelled as he and the two 'big' boys headed out with the dogs racing ahead for a promised car ride, leaving the women with Ianto and the children who were now playing hide and seek.

"I see Owen won shotgun, Rhys will get him back for that later" Gwen noted as she followed Ianto to the kitchen.

"Rhia?" Ianto asked as he lent over a cupcake, "Did one of the children stand as it? OR are they all hiding like twits?"

"Which do you think?" she giggled and he sighed as he straightened up and rolled his eyes.

"I think Jack rubs off far too quickly" he replied, "They are all hiding right? Giggling and waiting with glee for someone to find them. All three idiots."

"Yep."

"For the love of the gods" Ianto sighed again, looking around and seeing the women had things under control, "Well, I guess I better hunt down some rat-bags."

Tosh was elbow deep in soapsuds as she washed all the plates and cups, Ianto worried they might have contaminants on them from the store and Rhia had settled into a chair to fold napkins.

"Gwen, on me!" Ianto said in a loud voice, "let's move out."

Gwen found herself with a gun that shoots foam balls as Ianto pumped a water gun that looked like a canon.

"Tight, maintain formation. Keep it tight" Ianto growled with menace and she giggled as she took a shooter's stance, the thrill of the hunt elevated as she and Ianto moved together, their training second nature.

Ianto knew where David was by the shoes under the curtain in the hallway, motioning this with his hand and Gwen nodded, going into a low crouch as she stalked closer and then yanked it back, Ianto yelling as he opened fire and David squealed with shock and delight.

"Right" Ianto said softly, shoving the gun at his nephew and pulling out a smaller one, "You behind us, rear guard. Little shits might creep up behind. Come on, moving now!"

David was so excited he was shaking as he followed his uncle, seeing the way they moved and spoke with hand movements just like soldiers. Mimi was next, under a bed and David leapt onto it while screaming "Death before dishonour" as Ianto fell to the floor and fired, Gwen calling dirty pool as they saw he was shooting Mimi from behind as she writhed under the bed.

Gwen fell on top of Ianto and they wrestled for a while with snarls and grunts that turned to giggles as Gwen got her hands under his shirt and tickled him mercilessly, shouting at the two kids, "Help me."

The Flynn ran from the wardrobe to save his Taddy, him and David having a wrestling match that Ianto had to break up with roars of mirth.

Ianto was still cuddling the two boys when he heard something, "Hush, is that Daddy?"

Flynn gasped with glee, racing for the door as the other two followed and Ianto rose, helping Gwen up as they went to follow the sounds of madness.

Rhiannon stood at the front door watching the children fly past like fighter planes, their roars and screams not unlike jet engines and then she watched Ianto and Gwen come down the hall, their faces full of delight.

The kids raced back in with arms full of soft toys, a unicorn Mimi could barely see over while David had a rhino that apparently made noises like a fart as he ran it up the path with giggling snorts. Buddy had somehow managed to find a toy far too large for a small Jack Russell so Sampson was loyally helping his fur brother drag the stuffed horse up the path, their tails wagging with glee as they wondered how to fit it in their bed.

"Even one for the dogs? Are you mad?" Ianto laughed as Flynn ran past with the head of the life sized flamingo in his arms hitting the door fame.

"Oops, sorry pinkie" he laughed as he skipped down the hall, "Hey Davie, let's find a spot for this weirdo!"

Jack stood happily waiting for the dogs to get inside before closing the door. "Stop calling your uncle Owen that."

"OI!"

Win.


	22. Chapter 22

22

Flynn was hunting rabbit.

Well…Jack but he did have his arse in the air waggling about as he tried to light the fire so it was all a matter of semantics. Jack was well aware of the mighty hunter and was making a show of cleaning out the ashes as if he had no idea.

I know the theme music Flynn was humming sort of gave him away but you have to admit the theme song to 2001 Space Odyssey would not be the first choice for one of us but apparently Flynn thought it was perfect as he eyed up his Daddy and struck, a loud roar as he launched himself onto Jack's back and Jack let out a blood curdling scream as he started bucking and moving around.

"Go Flynn, ride him cowboy!" Ianto laughed as Flynn laughed and choked, screaming for help. The dogs obliged as Jack was squealing and crawling to Ianto for help and all Ianto could do was laugh.

Eventually Ianto took pity and said the magic word, "Treats?"

The dogs and child flew from the room with glee and the rattling of the dog biscuit tin could be heard as Flynn crooned to his furry friends, then the ceramic lid to the cookie jar rattled as Flynn took a jammy dodger for himself.

"Taddy? Daddy? Jammy Dodger?"

"No thank you love, how nice of you to offer" Ianto called back with a smile, "What lovely manners."

"Same buddy, thanks but Taddy's lunch is still filling my tum" Jack called as well, grinning as he went back to the fire, now crackling happily in the hearth. It was raining, storming with the thunder growing closer and Jack knew soon a little boy would be slightly freaked as he finally noticed the monster outside. A nice rainy day like this demanded a nice warm fire and some rugs on the sofa.

"Whatcha doing?" Flynn asked in the doorway as he munched on the biscuit, finally noticing his Taddy pulling the couches around.

"Gonna have a Star Wars Marathon" Ianto replied, "Will order pizza to be delivered later and maybe that cheesecake you've not noticed in the back of the fridge can be for afters."

"No!" Flynn breathed with glee, "really? Just the three of us? Like a real family thing?"

"Well of course it is a real family thing ya divvy" Ianto snorted, "We are a family."

"Cool" Flynn shrugged as he jumped on the sofa, "I don't know if we do family stuff, all being men and all."

The two men shared a glance of amusement as Flynn leaned on the back of the sofa, looking out at the rain and it finally dawned in him what was coming. "Taddy? That a storm brewing?"

"Yes, that's why you need to comfort me. You know I get awful jumpy in a storm" Ianto pouted and looked so forlorn that Jack felt a twist in his gut and an urge to comfort him even as he knew it was a ploy to please the child.

"Don't worry Tadda, I will protect you" Flynn said with a puffed out chest, looking like Owen telling one of his stories, "Might want to pull the curtains. If it can't see in it can't hurt us."

Then Flynn dropped to his knees and looked into his Taddy's face, "Right?"

"Sounds solid" Jack said. Rising to pull the drapes for the wee man who was now burrowing under the blanket an emerging in Ianto's lap.

"Cuddle? It might help" Flynn offered with a look of adoration and Ianto pulled him in for a kiss.

"Right, we start with the old ones?" Jack asked and both of his boys glared at him. He laughed as he threw his hands up, "OK, OK. I was joking. Gods, no sense of humour."

"You can't mess with continuingity." Flynn bumbled and frowned, looking at his Taddy. "What's the word for going in the right order?"

"Continuity" Ianto supplied and Flynn nodded, pointing at the DVDs "Start with the first one. Little boy Anakin."

"Yes boss" Jack said as he slid the DVD into the slot and shot to the sofa, a cuddle waiting as they settled to watch with a warmth that had more to do with their togetherness then the blanket over them.

Pizza came, was consumed followed by that cheesecake.

Flynn fell asleep by the fourth DVD and Jack watched Ianto as he pulled the blanket around his little chick, his face soft and so damned kissable.

Plenty of time.

Later.


	23. Chapter 23

23

Ianto had decided to investigate the back rooms, dank and damp feeling. Jack and Flynn had gone for a drive to look at the damage the storm had wreaked overnight and Flynn had begged for the camera to take pictures of the downed trees and damaged roofs they had been told about.

Ianto entered the first one, taken with the smell of cleanliness even with the sticking door that showed it had been closed for many years. Books. Ianto moved to the bookcase and chose one, pulling it out by its spine and he flipped it open to see what it was. He read a few passages and frowned at the strange grammar then closed it to see the title and froze.

Chicken scratches. Hieroglyphs. Alien markings. Shit.

Ianto opened it again, once more reading the words easily with the weird stilted grammar and finally realised he was reading it as translated.

He closed it again.

Same weird…wait.

He watched the markings on the leather-like cover shimmer and seem to melt, transform and reassemble as words.

Bullshit.

Ianto found a chair and sat, holding the book as he considered all the possibilities and the only one that made sense had him leaving the room and walking out into the field behind the house where he opened the book again.

Scratching weirdness.

Ianto looked at his home and considered some more, then re-entered and headed for the room that was now the office and he stood looking at the piece of coral on Jack's desk.

"Is this you?" he said softly, "The chameleon circuitry giving you a boost?"

Ianto opened the book and read some with ease, laughing softly as he closed it and placed it on his desk then left the room returning with his cold cup of tea from earlier. He poured it gently over the coal that seemed to suck it up like a sponge and he hummed softly to it for a while as he had done many times in Jack's office. As always he was rewarded with pretty colours that rolled around it in a kaleidoscope then it went dormant.

Definitely stronger.

Ianto reached out hesitantly and patted it then went to return his cup to the kitchen. He considered some more and then laughed softly as he shook his head at the wonderment of it.

"TADDA"

Ianto watched his son shoot into the house and slid across the slippery marble floor with his arms out, slamming into his outstretched arms, "It was so cool. We drove through water that flew up around the SUV and there was trees burning from the lightening, so awesome! Daddy let me take heaps of photos and stuff, can I download the camera please?"

Even though that had all come out in a single breath Ianto had caught all of it as a parent does and nodded, releasing his beast to watch him race into the other room with the dogs still shaking themselves and panting with mirth in the front entrance with Jack.

"It was more violent out there than I thought" Jack said as he walked over for a kiss, "Some real damage."

"Well, we are perfectly safe in here" Ianto replied "The Hafan will keep us safe."

"Hafan?"

"Welsh for Haven" Ianto said as he walked with Jack to the office where Flynn was kneeling on Ianto's chair to reach the laptop the camera was plugged into, "I have named her. Hafan."

"Nice" Jack smiled, then he saw the book and frowned as he picked it up, "How did this get out here?"

"I was exploring" Ianto said as he took the book from Jack's hands and placed it back in the desk, "I like it. I want it there."

"OK" Jack shrugged, motioning at Flynn, "Let's see what our photographer caught today."

"I'll tell you what … put them all to disc and then we can play it in the DVD player on the big screen. You can tell me where you took it and all about it then while we are warm and safe by the fire." Ianto offered and Flynn juggled with excitement as trapped parents sounded like a wonderful idea.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Jack whispered to his love.

"Well, we can cuddle inside the blanket as our lord master spouts and paces like Napoleon or we could go clean up that yard full of downed branches." Ianto said with a cheeky grin.

"I'll get the fire roaring, you do the snacks" Jack nodded as he moved towards the living room and Flynn looked up from the screen.

"Good one Taddy, he is getting easier to train isn't he" the wee man said, then went back to creating his slide show.

Ianto snorted with amusement as his child looked like an evil villain about to take over the world.

Cheeky beast.

Definitely his.


	24. Chapter 24

24

Flynn entered the house quietly and Ianto canted his head as he listened for the usual shouting and announcements but nothing came from neither child nor mate. Ianto felt something shift and he rose, walking out to find the reason for the silence and he found Jack holding a weeping child as he struggled to get their jackets off.

"Flynnie?" Ianto asked as he reached for his son and Flynn turned his head making Ianto gasp with horror at the hunk of hair missing from one side of his head.

"Malcolm cut my hair with the craft scissors" Flynn sobbed, "Tadda, I look stupid."

"Oh punky" Ianto sighed cuddling his child to him tightly as he looked around as though he might find an answer in the foyer. Jack saw Ianto's' panic and sighed.

"I think he is much too old for the hair cut he had anyway" he said calmly, "I think he is big enough to go to my barber's and get a man's hair cut."

Sobbing turned to sniffling as the little one wiped his face on his Taddy' shirt and blinked owlishly at his Daddy, "Really?"

"Well son, it was getting so long I could braid it." Jack said with a huff, "really a handsome man like you could look ten times more grown up. Look at Will Smith, Kanye or Will. . They have awesome hairdos."

Now the little face was looking hopeful, "Can we really?"

"I don't see why not" Jack said as he looked at the now calm Welshman, "Taddy? Shall we take our boy in to get his first grownup do?"

"Sounds like a plan sexy beast" Ianto murmured, his affection thrumming, "what a wonderful plan. Flynn can get some hair products and stuff too. Wow, getting so grown up."

Ianto knew as soon as he set eyes in the man that we was not human but he wore it well, his gasps as he saw the lopsided child sealing his fate as someone who would see a lot more of this clan.

"Good grief" Giorgio said as he flapped the cape around the child, "I do hope the wild beast that attacked you and mistook your head for a bush does not get a tummy ache."

Flynn giggled as he watched in the mirror, clippers making short work of his fro….literally.

He stared at the reflection with surprise as he looked more like his Taddy than ever, his father's eyes were blue but even Flynn's brown ones held the Jones storms. Flynn grinned and swung in the chair to look at his parents, "well? Do I look grown up?"

"By the gods, you look ready to drive us home" Jack laughed happily as his son preened in the mirror.

"I look like Bruno Mars" Flynn gasped as he patted his head, "I need a hat. Taddy, I need a hat. A nice one I can pull down and do the pout thing. Can I have a hat?"

Ianto blinked and glanced at Jack who shrugged, "I don't see why not love. We can go shopping for a hat."

"I might get one too" Ianto said after considering, "I used to wear one a lot but your Mum stole it all the time. When she died I let her keep it in the coffin. I need another one too. I like brims."

Flynn looked super exited as he waited impatiently for them to pay and leave the shop, Jack looking for a millinery shop. He drove there and then spent a fun hour watching his beloved revert to a childlike state with their son as they tried on hats and pretended. Pirates, police and a sexy leather number Jack slid into the basket.

Flynn watched his Tad adjust the brim on a creamy hat with a band and then he spied a red one the same and he snatched it up, hoping he would look at suave.

He did.

His shoes were almost the same and he posed, popping a hip or sliding his hands in his pockets and sneering at himself before declaring this hat the one.

"I agree" Jack laughed, "You look so cool."

Flynn fairly floated to the McDonalds down the road, his concern now for the rule of no hats at the table and Ianto recognised the problem, "Flynn. Would you like to eat outside? Play in the playground while Dad and I eat too?"

The love and relief as Flynn looked up at the Taddy made Ianto lean over and heir hats brushed as he kissed him and let him carry his own tray. Just as Ianto carried his and Jack the second one, Flynn had a tray all to himself.

"Go pick a table, me and Tad will sit here" Jack said and Flynn placed his tray on the next table and grabbed a nugget from his tray before running to inspect the swings.

"Well done" Jack said softly to Ianto, "Not a single whimper at the fact he is eating and touching public areas."

"I tell myself his immune system needs it" Ianto sighed, "But when we get home he is having a bath. For the scratchy hair bits in his clothes."

"Of course love" Jack smiled, chewing his burger as their child squealed and enjoyed a day that had been going so wrong.

Until Daddy and Taddy fixed it.


	25. Chapter 25

25

Ianto was kneeling with his hand down the hole as he watched Jack pose and posture for the UNIT crew trying to get past him and Gwen. At least it had stopped raining.

His fingers caught it and he almost had it but the sleek metal thing slipped back and he swore softly, closing his eyes to concentrate, pulling again and this time getting a firm grip. Once it was half way up the hole left form the force of the impact he called to Jack who raced to see, falling to his knees with excitement.

"Quick, into the box" Jack hissed, helping Ianto slide it into a box shaped like a pizza, same as the small ship. Then Jack stood and grinned at those watching the exchange as he hissed softly. "Internal pressure good Tiger, it's safe to move."

Ianto rose, tucking the box under his arm like it was nothing and started to walk, "OI!"

The UNIT officer was bearing down quickly and Gwen's foot shot out tripping the man with ease and they all watched him slide in the mud like he was stealing a base. Ianto raised his foot to avoid getting splashed and the still immaculate Oxfords flashed past the man's nose as Ianto walked calmly to the SUV and slid into the passenger seat, the box now gently placed on his lap.

Owen was excitedly waiting, pulling at the box from between the seats and Ianto growled softly that if he didn't behave there would be no hot chocolate with coffee shot.

"Ooooo" Owen said as he shot back and clipped his seatbelt like a good boy, the rare offer of a real Ianto mocha too good to pass up. Even for something as exciting as a spaceship.

Back at the hub Jack placed the ship on the examination table and knelt, lifting the arm with the VM attached and keying in a code. The little ship make a farting noise that had Owen giggling like a loon, then a small opening dropped and Jack gasped as a tiny body fell out.

"Shit. Is tht a cat?" Owen asked with awe "A tiny fucking cat?"

Jack lifted the body of the tiny cat no bigger than a jelly bean and he sighed softly, "We got there too late. Poor wee fluffs. This is an escape pod for pets. Wait."

Jack crouched and made a kissing sound, and then a tiny paw reached out around the hole to feel the edge of the ship then disappeared again.

"Come on sweeties" Jack crooned and they slowly appeared, little fluffs with tiny wee paws an whiskers and such. They were in perfect proportion, just so small that they seemed to be toys more than real cats.

"Shit" Ianto said softly, "Babies."

"So sweet" Jack was crooning, watching as Ianto reached out a hand and a little one rubbed its face on a finger.

"I'll call the Doctor and see when he is in the timeline next, he can do a scoop and run. These wee things don't belong on a big scary plant like this, there are mini worlds for them out there." Jack said as he rose and headed for his office, then the one thing Ianto didn't want to happen did.

"KITTIES!"

"Flynn? What are you…ahhhh, no!"Ianto groaned as not only his son's face appeared over the railing but two more.

"What the hell?" Jack groaned as he descended the steps again.

"Rhiannon chipped a tooth and had to go to the dentist, she asked me to mind them then we got the call. I told them to stay topside." Tosh defended herself with a frown at them as they all looked not the least bit sorry.

"We were bored, can we touch?" Flynn asked eagerly.

"You can come look, but no touching" Jack decided, "so little. They can hurt really easily and you would feel terrible if you made one cry, right?"

Flynn nodded enthusiastically as he approached and then sighed happily, watching the wee ginger one love his Taddy's finger. His Taddy did have lovely fingers after all.

"We can't just keep one?" David asked with big eyes, making Jack squirm.

"No" Ianto didn't fall for such things and looked the children in the eyes, each in turn as he explained why not. "They will hurt and die. They need a mama and there is no mama their size here. Doctor will take them to a place where they can have friends and one day get married to have their own babies. That's how it is and to keep one is to keep a tiger in your bedroom. Cool idea but mean."

"Yeah" David pouted as he was forced to agree.

"I already have my tiger" Jack said softly, making Ianto blush as he scolded him silently and then snorted.

Cheeky beggar.

Ianto looked back at the little ones, marvelling at their sweetness knowing full well who had who by the tail thank you very much!


End file.
